Ambushed, Abandoned and Found
by Lily1986
Summary: Just a one shot based on spoilers for Ambushed and Abandoned  the next two episodes for Smallville . Skip this if you want to stay spoiler free. But if you do read it please leave feedback. It's much appreciated :0


**A.N: **This is just a little something I wrote in a couple of hours. I was feeling emotional and this is the product of that. It's a one shot/drabble. There won't be more added to it. It was just something cathartic to write. It really helped me write through my feelings tonight. If you liked it, I'd love to know. :)

**Ambushed, Abandoned and Found**

"What are you doing here?"

Lois glared at the intruder standing at her door.

"You're mad."

"Furious." She corrected before attempting to close the door again.

"He didn't kiss me back!"

She stopped midway and leaned her head to the side angrily. "If that was supposed to be an apology I'd give it a three for delivery."

"Lois, please… just hear me out." Lucy pleaded with her sister shrugging her shoulders sadly.

"You have two minutes. And then I'm throwing you out." Lois turned and walked to the bed and sat down crossing her arms. "Well…?"

"Is this where you're staying?"

"My old living arrangements were blown to bits and I'm not exactly comfortable staying at an ex boyfriend's house so… yeah… this is where I'm staying."

"It's… quaint." Lucy tried to smile and frowned when she saw her sister was still glaring at her.

"Lucy." Lois sighed. "Just say what you have to say and leave. I'm not exactly in the mood tonight."

"First I want to say I'm sorry."

"And I want a Pulitzer." Lois shrugged.

"It was premeditated." She ignored Lois. "I was supposed to go there and… entice him. I thought he wasn't good enough for you."

"And now?"

"I think he's the best thing that's ever happened to you."

"Happened." Lois nodded. "Past tense."

"You don't really believe that, do you Lois?"

"I don't know." Lois shrugged feeling defeated.

Lucy nodded and turned to leave. She stopped in front of the door and reached into her bag pulling out a tape.

"What is that?"

She turned to face her sister again and held the tape closer to herself.

"I found this in dad's storage." She answered softly staring down at the tape in her hands. "We stopped in there on the way to Smallville. I think he forgot about it because when I asked him about it he didn't know what it was…"

Lois eyed her carefully.

"It has your name on it, sis." Lucy tried. "I think it's from mom."

Lois snapped her eyes to the tape in her sister's hands.

"Did you see it?"

Lucy shook her head. "No. It didn't feel right to watch it."

"Thank you." Lois whispered biting her lower lip.

Lucy nodded and placed the tape on the dresser in the room. "Are we going to be okay?"

Lois eyed her and smiled softly. "Yeah Luce. No matter what… you're my sister. But I'm going to be mad at you for a while."

"I expected as much." Lucy smiled softly. "I am sorry Lois."

"I know you are." Lois nodded and watched her walk out of the room.

Lois gnawed at her lip eying the tape from across the room. She sighed deeply and stretched over the bed reaching for the room phone and dialed the front desk. "Hi, can you please send a VCR up to my room?"

* * *

Lois sat on the floor at the foot of the bed and looked up at the TV in front of her. She'd just plugged in the only VCR the motel owned and was now holding the tape her sister had dropped off in her hands. She realized she was trembling. Her eyes watered when a feeling of abandonment came over her. She could call her sister back to watch it with her. Or call her father and demand why she'd never even known of the tape. But what she really wanted was to call him so he could watch it with her. Not that she would of course. Not after what had happened earlier in the day. Of course he'd been the hero and saved her dad from an explosion afterward. And she'd wanted nothing more than to jump into his arms and thank him properly back at the farm. But that wasn't how the story played out. She was in the only motel in Smallville and he was who knew where. She made him promise he wouldn't come after her. And now that he was choosing to listen to her, she really wished he hadn't. She sighed softly and squared her shoulders. "Now or never, Lois."

She pushed the tape into the ancient contraption and sat back with a remote control in her hand. Pressing play, she took a deep breath. Her eyes instantly watered when she saw her mother on the screen. The image was grainy. It was probably filmed with a home video camera. The one her father used for every holiday and birthday. The one he'd put away after her mother had passed. Lois couldn't remember ever seeing him take the camera out after she'd died. Not for holidays or birthdays.

"_Hi, Lo."_

She looked up to the screen and blinked rapidly trying to clear her watery eyes.

"_My sweet, sweet Lo."_

"Mama." Lois heard her voice break. She cursed herself for being weak.

"_I'm sorry, honey. I'm sorry that by the time you get this… I won't be around anymore."_

Ella Lane coughed on the tape. She turned and checked her IV and then looked back at the camera. _"I hate that you're seeing me like this. But I needed to tell you a few things. And I know you won't understand them until you're a bit older, honey."_

Lois brought her hand up to her mouth and felt the tears run down her cheeks.

"_You asked me today what you would do without me… and I got to thinking… that I didn't want you to wander this world alone… A girl needs her mom… and it kills me to know that I can't be there for you like I want, like you need. Lois, you'll be the woman of the house after I'm gone. So you'll have to take care of your father. Oh honey, I wish you'd understood why you butt heads so much. It's because you are more alike than you think. You are his little Lo, his first soldier. But don't ever forget you're his daughter first. Honey, please watch out for Lucy. But remember that you're her big sister, not her mother. Be a friend to her. She looks up to you. She's going to need you. More than you realize."_

Lois felt her lips trembling.

"_But most of all I want you to live a life that you can be proud of. Always dream big, honey. You can be anything you want to be. Whatever career decision you make in your life, just be sure that it makes you happy. Pick something that will encourage you to wake up in the mornings. Fight for truth and justice. Do good. Help others. Don't be afraid to give your heart to something or someone. But be careful. There are a lot of people in this world that want to hurt you. You're strong, Lois. I know you are."_

Lois held the remote tighter in her hand.

"_And when you fall in love…"_ Ella smiled softly. _"Make it count. When you find that one that brightens your day when it's cloudy outside. That one who's hand fits in yours so perfectly. The one in this world who will know you inside and out don't let him go. True love stories don't have happy endings honey, because true love doesn't end. It's a rare thing to find."_ Ella smiled softly through the tears in her eyes. _"I found it with your father. I only wish that I could be there to meet him when you find him. But I'm sure he will be wonderful. He will be the greatest man you'll ever know. He'll be your knight in shining armor. He'll be your own personal superhero."_

Lois laughed softly at the irony of her mother's words.

"_Mommy?"_

Ella turned to the voice behind her and smiled. _"Lois."_

"_What are you doing?"_ A young Lois Lane walked up to her on camera.

Lois watched the scene in front of her trying to remember that day. She couldn't, she realized sadly, and sniffled.

"_I'm making a tape."_ Ella said softly. _"Come on…"_

She picked up her young daughter in her weak arms and sat her on her lap.

"_For who?"_ Young Lois asked her mother.

"_For you."_ Ella smiled tapping the young girl's nose. _"For when you're older in case you still need me."_

"_I'll always need you, mama."_

"_I know honey."_ Ella nodded. _"I hope that whenever you do though, you can put this tape in and watch it. I hope it'll make you feel better if you're down or just comfort you when you're alone."_

"_Mommy…"_ Young Lois whispered. _"I love you."_

Ella choked back a tear and smiled. She leaned forward and kissed her daughter's forehead. _"I love you too."_

Young Lois leaned back and against her mother and closed her eyes. Ella picked up a remote pointing it to the screen. _"I love you, Lois. Don't ever forget that."_

The image was gone and silver snow was left in its place. Lois stared at the grainy screen sobbing softly.

* * *

She walked up the barn steps to the loft slowly. She expected to find him and felt disappointment that she didn't. He was probably out making his nightly patrol. She tucked her hands into the pockets of her jacket. Kansas had a cold front come through that night and she was glad she had at least one good jacket with her. She turned to walk down the steps deciding she'd rather wait inside the warm house than in the freezing barn for him to return.

A blinding light stopped her suddenly and she froze. Literally. She felt the snow flecks blowing all around her. The cold chill instantly hit her cheeks. Her arms went up around her as if in an attempt to guard herself from the sudden cold. She realized she was not in the barn in anymore but in a cavern of ice and crystals. She felt her mouth widen and realized this had to be the fortress Clark had told her about when they'd talked about his heritage.

"Clark?" She called out into the void. There was no answer. But then something incredible happened. The room she was in suddenly became warmer. The wind died down a bit. She looked around at the red that now covered what had once been white.

"_Lois Lane."_

She turned around quickly searching for the spot the voice had come from.

"Who's there?"

"_My name is Jor-El. I am the father of Kal-El. But you know him as Clark Kent."_

"Jor-El?" Lois asked. "Clark's biological father? How is this… even possible?"

"_We brought you here using the Kryptonian technology in the disc."_

"We?" Lois asked walking closer toward general area the voice was coming from.

She saw the crystals light up and blinked when two people stood in front of her.

"_My wife, Lara, Lois Lane."_

"Clark's mom." Lois smiled.

"_So you are the one?"_ Lara smiled. _"The one my son has chosen."_

"No offense… but what am I doing here exactly?"

"_We brought you here because there is a change in Kal-El's persona."_

"Persona?"

"_In the way he handles the world and the situations he's thrown into."_ Lara continued.

"_Kal-El has become detached from humanity once again."_ Jor-El filled in. _"He did this once before when you'd disappeared from Earth."_

"Yeah… about that…"

"_We brought you here to ask you to make things right again, Lois."_

"Make things right?" She asked. "But how?"

"_He needs you, Lois."_ Lara said softly. _"More than you or he even realizes. He can't be who he is destined to be without you."_

Lois watched them carefully. "I may be a little mad at Clark… but we always work things out."

"_Your bond is strong, Lois. It always has been. But Kal-El faces a dark force that even he does not understand."_ Jor-El said. _"He will need you by his side to overcome this evil."_

"But he's super… powered. I'm just a human."

"_You are more powerful than you give yourself credit, Lois Lane."_

"_Kal-El may be the strongest man on earth."_ Jor-El said. _"But when you are by his side, the love you share is stronger than anything that opposes it."_

Lois eyed them both. "What do you want me to do?"

"_Love him. The way you have been for all this time."_ Lara smiled.

"I'd hardly call it all this time… I mean… maybe a year…" Lois started.

Lara leaned her head to the side.

"Okay, maybe two…" Lois corrected.

Lara straightened her head and smiled knowingly.

"Fine… I get it okay. You two are see all-know all beings. I got it."

Lara smiled brightly.

"_How much are you willing to risk to save Kal-El, Lois?"_ Jor-El asked.

Lois eyed them both. "Everything."

"_You love our son… I can see it in your eyes, Lois."_ Lara smiled. _"And he loves you."_

Lois smiled. "I know."

"_Remember Lois…"_ Jor-El warned. _"Do not take my warnings lightly. This dark force… it is not Kryptonian. It is stronger than anything Kal-El has or will ever encounter."_

"What is this dark force then?"

"_He is darkness. And he preys on those who are weak minded. He preys on the feelings you keep well hidden. Much like what you were feeling before you arrived at this fortress."_

"Is he? Am I?"

"_No…"_ Jor-El shook his head. _"You are pure of heart. He cannot possess you."_

"Good to know." Lois said biting her lower lip.

"_Be careful, Lois."_ Lara said softly.

She nodded. "I will. Send me back. I'll take care of your son."

"_We sent our son to this world to protect it and to save it from destruction. We never imagined there'd be someone like you, Lois Lane. I am glad that our son found you. The sun may give him his powers but you are where his strength truly lies. I see that now."_ Jor-El nodded courtly.

"_I only wish we'd had the chance to meet in person, Lois Lane. I am happy that Kal-El found you. As long as you two stand together nothing can ever tear you apart."_ Lara smiled. _"Remember that in the toughest of times."_

Lois nodded. "Thank you. For sending him to us… to me."

"_Thank you, Lois Lane."_ Jor-El said before the Fortress went quiet and the images of he and Lara vanished.

Lois blinked and she was back in the loft. She looked around herself and laughed softly. "Wow."

"Lois?"

Clark walked up the last step and walked over to her. He pulled her close crushing her to him.

"Clark…" She wrapped her arms around him.

He pulled away from her and lifted a snow flake out of her loose hair. "Am I missing something? Did it snow while I was in Hawaii?"

"Hawaii…?" Lois asked eying him carefully. "You were in Hawaii?"

"Volcano erupted." He shrugged. "I missed you tonight."

She smiled softly. "Clark…"

"Lois, I'm sorry… I was caught off guard and by the time I pushed her away you were standing there and…"

She placed a finger to his lips and smiled. "Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I just…"

"Clark, don't ever feel like you have to justify yourself with me. Things are going to happen that are out of our control. In this case, it was the natural disasters known as the Twin Tornadoes Lane and Lane."

She smiled softly touching his face. He smiled down at her. His smile faltered and he frowned.

"Where were you… tonight?"

She grinned and took his hand leading him down the stairs. "Let's just say you're not the only one who got to meet the parents."

"What?"

"Your mom and dad are surprisingly cool." She smiled and shrugged. Realizing what she said she turned around and laughed softly. "No pun intended."

"You…?"

"Went to the Fortress?" She asked coyly. "Yeah… which by the way… you have got to take me there one of these weekends... It's heaven."

She shrugged smiling and walked down the rest of the steps leaving him behind.

He smiled softly to himself shaking his head. "Yeah, you said that the first time too."

"Clark? You coming?" Lois called from the door of the barn. He super sped down the steps stopping in front of her.

He took her hand in his and smiled softly. Lois closed her eyes breathing deeply. Perfect fit. She smiled softly at her boyfriend. Despite feeling ambushed by her sister and abandoned by her family earlier today, Lois Lane realized that it didn't matter. Because right in that moment her hero had found her and as he tightened her hand softly in his, she knew that he always would.


End file.
